Islands Clans!
by Crimson.Raspberry
Summary: The Island has four Clans, DimClan, BogClan, ShoreClan and FirClan. Somewhere in the world, these Clans live on this no-where to be seen Island, Oc Submit!
1. The Clans.

**Yes, another submit Story!! But, i think i'm doing good keeping track of these storys. So, please i hope you like the Clans!!**

 _ **DimClan**_

 *** _DimClan cats are said to have only dim colored pelts, and live in the pine-woods. They are not very good climbers and are said to be afriad of climbing trees. So its rare to find them ever in trees or high places!_**

 *** _They don't like water, only have a drinking placement from a small stream that is barely enough, so during a drought is use to going long without water._** *** _They live north, on the flattest grounds of the Island!_**

 *** _Leader is Dimstar, always gonna be like that!_**

 _ ** BogClan**_

 *** _BogClan lives east, they are skilled in digging in mud and mostly have shorter pelts covered in marsh-scents. They eat frogs, and are sometimes insulted by other Clans saying, "Frog-breaths!"_**

 *** _They are helpful, but quick to point paws at anyone but themselfs. They carry no pride that isn't theres, and love to see new kits born, they have a whole ceromny for that!_**

 *** _Leader is called Bogstar!_**

 _ **ShoreClan**_

 *** _Are closest to the ocean that surounds the Island, is locaited in the South, they live between the two rivers that suround an smaller place of delts, and live on the biggest delt! They use the smaller delts as dens if the Clan becomes to crowed._**

 *** _They love to eat crabs, fishes like minnows, and swim well in water. But they hate salt water, saying its to much on their pelts, for they love to watch themselfs grow into a 'prideful and pure' Clan_**

 *** For those who don't know what a delts is, its places inbetween rivers and an ocean that are lands! Serch on google for a better lesson on delts!**

 *** _Leader is called Shorestar!_**

 _ **FirClan**_

 *** _FirClan lives in the west, between DimClan and ShoreClan, they have good fresh water, and love to sometimss catch minnows but nothing bigger of water prey. They have the only 'real' forest that is somewhat pines, and fir-trees, also some oaks. But they eat anything they can get and isn't picky about what they can eat._**

 *** _They call themselfs the 'choosen' Clan, for they have water, many prey and a good forest that protects them. so they belive they have been watched over by StarClan the longest and have been choosen to lead._**

 *** _Leader is Firstar!_**

 _ **Ok. So the forms are..**_

 _Name-_

 _Age-_

 _Clan-_

 _Rank-_

 _Apperence-_

 _ Personallity-_

 _Do you mind if they die?;_

 _Mate?;_

 _Kits?;_

 _Other?;_


	2. The dim shores agreement

**So, this is a starter-chapter! Not one tjat is like a big one, just a..shorter one? So enjoy!** Shorestar looked at Dimstar, her gaze narrowed sofly as she looked at the tom. "Its time for this war to end, don't you agree?" She meowed, her voice crisp on the green-leaf air.

Dimstar's dull gray pelt ruffled, his head rised and a challaged gleam in his yellow eyes. "No, ShoreClan will fall. And give DimClan the needed lands, or you can give them up now. No more blood-shead." He replied evenly, his voice rised as he added. "Its a shame, really that your sister Bluebell died, she was a fine cat."

Shorestar's green eyes flared, how _dare_ he speak of her sister? He killed her himself, infront of Shorestar's eyes.

"Yes, such a shame." She spoke flatly, the wind that scented threw the air was hot. And carried prey on its scented trails, but she didn't feel hunger, no. Pain is what she felt, her sister's death. Her Clans upcoming war with one of the other Clans.

 _Whats happened to us?_ Shorestar rised a paw, her claws sheathed and the creamy colored paw was flat up. "I, leader of ShoreClan, speak to my fellow leaders. Dimstar, do you wish to carry on this war? For unneeded prises?" She asked, this was a tradishion of ShoreClan.

Dimstar blinked, simply he nodded. "It is." Be for walking out three warriors trailing after him.

Shorestar sighed, how could she loose this battle? _Its not surely, the will of StarClan?_ "Come on, its time we head back." She ordered, her gaze narrowed as she whipered.

 _"But for evey dim movement, shall be the lights crossover."_

 **So, already we see a baseline! Plase submit characters, and i will add them. Deputy and med cats haven't been placed at all, only the leaders have. So all pleasements are open besides the leaders spots!**

 _ **11-15-18**_


	3. Updates!

_**FirClan**_

 **Leader-** _Firstar-_ slender, moltted brown she-cat with bright green eyes _**(Has five lifes left)**_

 **Deputy** \- _Thornstrike-_ silver and white tabby tom, with emerald green eyes and thorn-sharp claws. three scars place arouns his body

 **Med.-** _Smallclaw-_ blueish gray tom; eith icey blue eyes, lighter paws and underbelly white muzzle and smaller sized claws.

 **Warriors**

 _Ashenheart-_ gray, moltted tom with a lighter underbelly, amber eyes

 _ **(Sister is Emberpelt)**_

 _Swallowleap-_ golden tabby she-cat, yellow eyes and a scar across one of her eyes

 **Queens**

 _Clover_ _glow-_ beautiful gray tabby, glowing green eyes

 _ **(Mate to Thornstike, mother to**_ _ **Littlekit, Sunkit and BrightKit)**_

 **Kits**

 _Littlekit-_ silver tabby, with green emerald eyes

 _Sunkit-_ golden tabby tom, with glowing green eyes

 _Brightkit-_ gray and white tabby she-kit

 _Kestrelkit-_ blue-gray dappled tom; green eyes

 _(Sister; Larchkit)_

 _Larchkit-_ pale gray tabby, green eyes

 _(Brother; Kestrelkit)_

 _ **ShoreClan**_

 **Leader-** _Shorestar-_ lightbrown she-cat, creamy brown paws and underbelly, light green eyes _**(Has seven lifes left)**_

 **APPRENTICE-** _Sparkpaw_

 **Deputy-**

 **Med.**

 **Med. Apprentice-** _Flarepaw_

 **Warriors**

 _Emberpelt-_ turtleshell molly, with dark green eyes

 _ **(Brother is Ashenheart)**_

 _Sharkfin-_ large, gray tom with sharp pointed ears and yellow eyes

 **Apprentices**

 _Sparkpaw-_ dark ginger and white tom

 _Gingerpaw-_ pale ginger she-cat

 _Flarepaw-_ dilute turtleshell she-cat

 **(Med. Apprentice)**

 **Queens**

 _Rubynose-_ red tabby, with a slightly red stained nose, green eyes

 _ **(Mate to; Sharkfin, mother to; Crabkit and Shellkit)**_

 **Kits**

 _Crabkit-_ slightly larger, red tom-kit with green eyes and creamy red paws

 _Shellkit-_ gray she-cat, dappled in white patched and white paw and underbelly; clear blue eyes

 _ **BogClan**_

 **Leader-** _Bogstar-_ Small, dark black tabby tom with brown tabby stripes on legs, and darker yellow eyes _**(Has three lifes left)**_

 **Deputy-**

 **Med** \- _Marshpad-_ white and brown tom

 **Med. Apprentice-** _Roundpaw-_ white she-cat, black patches with small round ears

 _ **DimClan**_

 **Leader-** _Dimstar-_ dim, coal-gray tom, with light yellow eyes that mostly are always are narrowed, slightly darker paws and tailtip _**(Has two lifes left)**_

 **Deputy-**

 **Med.**

 **Warriors**

 _Sorrel_ _heart-_ red/black calico she-cat, amber eyes

 _Dustflame-_ rusty-tabby tom, amber eyes


	4. Shorestar

_**ShoreClan**_

Shorestar looked over her Clanmates, it was war for them now. How would she tell them, that every cat was in danger?

Breathing in she nodded to her eldest warrior, Sharkfin. "Tonight i made a talk with Dimstar."

"Dimstar?" A cat hisssed.

"Why? There fox-hearts!"

Shorestar nodded, she could clearly see this. A queen pulled her kits closer to her as the leader continued.

"I asked for peace, and he declined this by demanding more land." She sighed, Sharkfin had to get the newest warriros to sit down. "Sharkfin, you were there. Please explain more, i..i also need to ask this. Please never leave alone, four cats per protrol. And always have a buddy, just in case of an attack." She mewed, then added looking up. "Sharkfin will share the new training ideas with the warriors, first the older ones then newer ones. Our apprentices start training tomarrow."

Sharkfin dipped his head, clear pride shined in his gaze as Rubynose padded out the nursery with two kits stumbling at her paws. "Of corse, Shorestar."

Shorestar paddled past her Clans entrance, a fallen log that had lodged itself into the wet sand. And leaped into cold, swirling water, her ears flattened as she swam across shaking water from her short pelt.

"Shorestar, do you need an partner to leave the camp?" Emberpelt meowed, her dark green gaze were casted with worrie.

Shorestar shook her head, she sighed. Emberpelt had been found alone as a apprentice, wondering for food. Soon they learned she left FirClan and wanted to live in a diffrent Clan, to come thst had became ShoreClan. "No, just tell them i'm out." She replied.

Emberpelt nodded, lifted a paw, sheathed and flat facing Shorestar. This was a 'good-bye' single. It was many of the singles that she and her Clanmates came up with. "Farwell, safe travels."

"Farwell, safe travels." Shorestar repeated before diving into the undergrowth.

Shorestar stalked forward, it felt good to be alone. Out of camp and away from her duties as leader. There was a wood mouse, rare to ShoreClan for they had almost no woods other then a short spring by DimClan.

Once again Shorestar felt a twig of inoranece. If they could only lead a protrol there, and hunt without fear of any warriors attacking them!

 _If where not safe in our own lands, how can we even survive?_

Shorestar leaped, her claws dug into prey she bit down, ending its life. Getting to her paws, she felt happy to have gotten something. Over-hunting in a few spots was begining to have a troubleing cause, if onlt those rotations could be normable again!

She closed her eyes, the roatations. It would be one half-moon at a spot, then roate to another.

She remembered Emberpelt, planning while the others snickered about how the failed-FirClaner had to run away just to show off at ShoreClan. But Emberpelt had more ideas and a mind then any of her warriors seemed to, so Shorestar lisioned.

 _"First, we hunt near the DimClan border. It will have more wood-prey idioms then our terrtiory." Emberpelt meowed, her ear flicking. "So, we start there at the beinging of greenleaf, then at mid-greenleaf we move to here." She shoved her paw to a marked map, her paw tapping on a closer spot to the DimClan hunting spots but more near the ocean._

 _Sharkfin hissed, "Why? Its a wast of time. Hunting in one area all season aroudn does us just fine." He argrued._

 _Emberpelt shrugged, only replie to the gray tom was a flick of her ear and, "It keeps us organized, and more capatil to keep prey cornered in our grasps at leaffall and leafbare." She explained comply._

 _That is when Shorestar deciced that not only was Emberpelt a good planner, but would previde ShoreClan the extrea edge they needed. "Please, continue Emberpelt."_

 _Emberpelt blinked, before saying. "Well, after the mid-greenleaf is over. We move to here, fish crabs and more out-land prey will be cought! In leadfall.."_

"Shorestar!" Sharkfin raced forward. His ears flattened as he spoke. "We found scent-marks on our land. DimClan has moved the borders!"

Shorestar looked up. Night had fallen, yet she would have to lead her Clan, ShoreClan, into battle once more.


	5. Pine-Burst

_**DimClan**_

Sorrelheart placed her fresh-kill down, how much longer, she thought, would prey run good and leaffall's weather took all their food?

She looked at Dimstar, sitting tall as he adreesed his Clan. Did he really belive a fight with ShoreClan was what they needed? After all, greenleaf had just started nearly a half-moon ago.

Dustflame moved forward. Picking a mouse before spotting his sister. "Oh-Hello Sorrelheart, good hunting?" He asked, his ear twitching.

Sorrelheart glanced over her brother, he was a rusty colored tabby. With large yellow eyes and a scar on his hind leg by a ShoreClan cat. "Fine, but wheres everyone?" She asked, the camp seemed half-dead.

Dustflame sighed, clawing at the short grass. "Out trying to scent-mark into ShoreClan terrtiory. Its what Dimstar says, 'a new way of getting land'." Her brother replied, he glanced at Dimstar disgust filled his gaze. "Hes not a good leader, leading us into unnessarsy battles!"

Sorrelheart felt a prickle of worry. Did her brother really want his ears clawed off? "Shh! Someone will hear you!" She warned.

Did Dustflame have bees in his brain? Ever sence this war, he has called Dimstar and unworthly leader. And frankly, Sorrelheart agreed. But _she_ didn't want to end up with no ears or a shreaded pelt!

"You worry to much, Dimstar basks in his 'glory' to much to even notice me speaking." Dustflame meowed, his voice scornful as he added. "Even Dimstar's kits, Bluntpaw and Dullpaw are mouse-brained fox-hearts!"

Sorrelheart agreeded, her own apprentice was Dullpaw. A dull colored gray she-cat. Her glazed green eyes were 'dull', with no shine or anything. "Fine, but keep your mouth closed. And be careful, i can't loose everyone." Sorrelheart sighed, their parents were lost in the battles. Along with a sibling named Tallleap, as a young warrior died.

 _How would i bare without Dustflame?_ She looked around, then padded to Dullpaw. "Come, were gonna pratice battle training." She meowed, her voice stern as Dullpaw went to complain. " _Now!"_

Sorrelheart locked eyes with Dullpaw. Her tailtip twitched as the dull-colored gray cat stalked her mentor.

It was breezey, once more she was training for an unessary battle. Yet, she could tell Dullpaw wasn't like her brother, Bluntpaw, put for power or even blood. _Yet she shares family with Dimstar and Blunt-face!_

Snorting she looked around, it was the middle of the training hollow. A large pine had exploted once long-ago and left nothing but a dead-place of short grass that seems to neber grow high. A few bushes surrounded the place, with the Bursted-Pine sitting burnt and crumbling at the left side.

Dullpaw let out a yowl. Leaping she gazed her paw across Sorrelhearts ear, but the warrior slide past her apprentice and nocked Dullpaw to the ground.

"You need to be faster! Anyhow. How will you attack giving away that your attacking me? A yowl is useless in battle unless to distract your target and let a partnr of your Clan attack. Which we will get to one day." Sorrelheart hissed, her paws padded the grass. It was cold, yet the air had just been warm!

Dullpaw seemed to notice this to, with her ears prickled as she stood by the calico warrior. "I don't like this, Sorrelheart." The dull she-cat whispered, her voice low and trimbling.

Thunder roared as Sorrelheart raced back to camp. Dullpaw hard on her paws as she bursted into the panicked Clan, "A storms coming!" She yowled.

Then she gasped, lighting striked down and hit a pine tree, sap made it burst as cats sreeched. And Sorrelhearts last thought was..

 _I'n going to die.._

 **So, its the next Chap will be FirClan, then BogClan! Then back to ShoreClan, thats how i hope to play this. I'm happy to say thank you all for your Ocs so far, i hope Sorrelhearts act was good?**

 _ **11-17-18**_


	6. Sunkit's dream?

_**FirClan**_

A gentle breeze covered FirClan's forest. No prey stirred as the golden tom moved forward his paws barely touched the earth.

A bird called to another, soon a speech of calls rised untill a last wind took them away.

The golden tom looked up. Wide, green eyes narrowed as he stood his fur fluffed agiast the breeze. "How could you take them..?" He weezed. His gaze narrowed in grief. "First Minnowstream, then my kits?" He sighed falling to his belly. The cold earth took his warmth, leaving his grief colden by the world itself.

 _"Dear, i am not gone.."_ A gentle voice spoke. Leaving the tom blinking at a shimmering shape of a star-pelted she-cat. _"I'm here.."_ The tom nodded his ears flattened. "But..when can i be with you again?" He cried. His whole body shook as the trees rocked, the island was falling!

But the she-cat paddled up. Her nose barely a inch away. Stars fuffed off her, the silver StarClan cat whispered. _"Fall asleep, for these kits live with us all the time.."_

Three kits, a golden fuzzed one at the golden tom's paws, a silverly she-kit with wide-green eyes. And a small, once sickly silver tabby with golden stripes now bounced at her mothers paws.

The golden tom smiled, his grief forgotten in a wake of love. "Minnowstream..Goldykit! Willowkit, and little Bouncekit." He nudged the once-sick kit up. "There here.."

Then the island shook. Trees fell as the gold tom rised to his paws his family starting to mimorize away. "No! Minnowstream.."

The StarClan queen looked st him, her gaze wide. _"Don't worry, were always here.."_

Brakeing Line!!!

Sunkit streatched, his jaws open wide in a yawn as he spotted his mother, Cloverglow, eating beside Thornstrike.

"Hello!" He yowled. Trambling over the mossy ground to see his sisters, Littlekit and Brightkit tussling outside. He burst past his parents, who yelled for him to walk not run, as he darted to Brightkit's side nocking his sister down. "Got you!"

Brightkir blinked. "No!" She argrued. "You wern't playing, so it doesn't count!" She meowed, then Littlekit shook her head.

"But hes playing _now,_ right Sunkit?" Littlekit looked to her brother, for a replie.

Sunkit nodded, Brightkit didn't get a say that his victory wasn't fareplay! _In war, nothing isn't fareplay, and Brightkit needs to know this!_ "Of corse!"

Cloverglow hissed. "Sunkit, be more nicer to poor Brightkit!" His mother scolded. Then gentlt gave his ears a lick, "Now, go play."

Sunkit nodded he padded to his sisters. "Lets play Clans!" He meowed, before Brightkit could say anything he added. "With out own Clans, i'll be Sunstar of SunClan!" He annouced happily.

Littlekit bounced up and down. "Yeah! I can be..Littlestar of LittleClan, we use our smallness to beat our enamys blinded!" She purred, her tail curled. "To show _everyone_ how small cats can be big in Clanness!"

Brighrkit snorted, she had been grooming her pelt but now faced them. "Thats not a real word, 'Clanness', stop making up words!" She ordered, then continued. "I'll be Brightstar of..SapClan." She nodded. "Its better then useing names that are seen stright away, right Sun _star_ Of _Sun_ Clan?" His sister sneered, looking at the golden tom-kit.

Sunkit bristled, why was Brightkit being so mean? He sighed, it was ever sincd Dawncloud's kits had started playing with Brightkit.

Then he looked at Dawncloud's kits. Three of them, Redkit, a larger red tabby tom, Shadekit, who was a dark gray she-kit with darker splouches, and little Minnowkit. Who he found nice, and easily friendly.

He found himself drawn to Minnowkit, the silver she-kit was beautiful, with moon-like blue eyes and a lovely silver pelt...

"Sunkit!" Brightkit poked his side. "Lets _playyy_ , youe day-dreaming!" She added, annoryed.

Sunkit shrugged. "Hey, lets invite Dawncloud's kits to play?" He suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Brightkit raced over to the three other kits.

Soon Redkit joined Brightkit's 'Clan', then Shadekits to Littlekits and Minnowkot joined his 'Clan'.

"So, i say we attack SunClan!" Redkit meowed facing Brightkit. "Right, Brightstar?"

"Yes, we have found your scent markers on our land! And we'll fight to get this back." Brightkit growled. Then yowled, "SapClan, attack!"

Redkit leaped at Sunkit. His large paws swatting at Sunkit as the golden tom-kit darted around to see Littlekit raced forward.

"We shall help SunClan!" she declared, "Shade..Shadenose! Go and help Sunstar, i'll help..Whats Minnowkits warrior name?"

Sunkit struggled as he pulled himself up. "Minnowwave!" He hissed, for poor Minnowkit was racing away from Brightkit.

Littlekit dashed out, leaping at her sister. Then she yelped as Brightkit clawed her ear. "She hurt me!" Littlekit wailed.

Cloverglwo ran out. Then seeing the blood on Brightkit's paw gasped. "Brightkit! You're in trouble missy, go, now!" The queen glared at her kit, not caring to even glance once more at Brightkit before checking Littlekit. "Its only a scratch, go to the medicine cat's den. I'm sure they'll help you dear, Sunkit go back now. I'll be back soon, after i know Littlekit is ok."

Sunkit nodded, how could Brightkit _attsck_ with claws?

 _It was only a game.._

 **Not really into this Chap, but Sunkit will be the POV Character for FirClan! I'll be doing either two POV characters or if one dies then it'll move to some other cat in that Clan, so yeah! I'll post MUCH on Monday and Tursday, but over Thanks Giving not so much. But stay tuned, i may post then!**

 **_11-18-18_**


	7. The Clans!

_**FirClan**_

 **Leader-** _Firstar-_ slender, moltted brown she-cat with bright green eyes _**(Has five lifes left)**_

 **Deputy** \- _Thornstrike-_ silver and white tabby tom, with emerald green eyes and thorn-sharp claws. three scars place arouns his body

 **Med.-** _Smallclaw-_ blueish gray tom; eith icey blue eyes, lighter paws and underbelly white muzzle and smaller sized claws.

 **Warriors**

 _Ashenheart-_ gray, moltted tom with a lighter underbelly, amber eyes

 _ **(Sister is Emberpelt)**_

 _Swallowleap-_ golden tabby she-cat, yellow eyes and a scar across one of her eyes

 **Queens**

 _Clover_ _glow-_ beautiful gray tabby, glowing green eyes

 _ **(Mate to Thornstike, mother to**_ _ **Littlekit, Sunkit and BrightKit)**_

 **Kits**

 _Littlekit-_ silver tabby, with green emerald eyes

 _Sunkit-_ golden tabby tom, with glowing green eyes

 _Brightkit-_ gray and white tabby she-kit

 _Kestrelkit-_ blue-gray dappled tom; green eyes

 _(Sister; Larchkit)_

 _Larchkit-_ pale gray tabby, green eyes

 _(Brother; Kestrelkit)_

 _ **ShoreClan**_

 **Leader-** _Shorestar-_ lightbrown she-cat, creamy brown paws and underbelly, light green eyes _**(Has seven lifes left)**_

 **APPRENTICE-** _Sparkpaw_

 **Deputy-**

 **Med.**

 **Med. Apprentice-** _Flarepaw_

 **Warriors**

 _Flashblaze-_ orange she-cat, white underbelly, paws and a white tail

 _Emberpelt-_ turtleshell molly, with dark green eyes

 _ **App-**_ _Gingerpaw_

 _ **(Brother is Ashenheart)**_

 _Sharkfin-_ large, gray tom with sharp pointed ears and yellow eyes

 **Apprentices**

 _Sparkpaw-_ dark ginger and white tom

 _Gingerpaw-_ pale ginger she-cat

 _Flarepaw-_ dilute turtleshell she-cat

 **(Med. Apprentice)**

 **Queens**

 _Rubynose-_ red tabby, with a slightly red stained nose, green eyes

 _ **(Mate to; Sharkfin, mother to; Crabkit and Shellkit)**_

 **Kits**

 _Crabkit-_ slightly larger, red tom-kit with green eyes and creamy red paws

 _Shellkit-_ gray she-cat, dappled in white patched and white paw and underbelly; clear blue eyes

 _ **BogClan**_

 **Leader-** _Bogstar-_ Small, dark black tabby tom with brown tabby stripes on legs, and darker yellow eyes _**(Has three lifes left)**_

 **Deputy-**

 **Med** \- _Marshpad-_ white and brown tom

 **Med. Apprentice-** _Roundpaw-_ white she-cat, black patches with small round ears

 _ **DimClan**_

 **Leader-** _Dimstar-_ dim, coal-gray tom, with light yellow eyes that mostly are always are narrowed, slightly darker paws and tailtip _**(Has two lifes left)**_

 **Deputy-**

 **Med.**

 **Warriors**

 _Sorrel_ _heart-_ red/black calico she-cat, amber eyes

 _Dustflame-_ rusty-tabby tom, amber eyes


	8. Shorestar's Bloody-shark

_**ShoreClan**_

Shorestar glanced around her camp. Rain fell for two days, the ocean swelled up its banks and the crabs and fish thst ShoreClan relied on vanished. _Its green-leaf!_ She thought, panicked. _How can all the prey go loose?_ She shivered. It was hard to protrol borders, hunt and keep a watch out for DimClan. But now an never-ending rainstorm?

 _It'll pass, anyhow the Gathering is tomarrow. So well deal with this like real leaders._

"Shorestar, Emberpelt got a cut on a rock. And we have to cross a river, or the ocean now, to get to camp!" Sharkfin meowed.

 _What?_ The dangers of bring a bleeding, wounded warrior into the water is that sharks attack. "Well..clean the wound on that side, then make a small..raft! Yes, out of drift wood and some brambles." She ordered, could they kept the turtleshell molly out of the water?

Sharkfin casted a questioning look. As doudt clouded his gaze. "But..what about the sharks? Any blood in the water, even a _drop_ and were _all_ dead!"

Shorestar blinked, she understood this. So why did Sharkfin have to make it so hard to just follow the orders? "Then i'll go, get a raft ready and patch her up. You'll all head before us and keep a watch as i help her get across." She sighed, if she had to loose a life for her Clanmates, then so be it. _But if i keep getting attacked.._

 _ **Sense Brake!!**_

Shorestar swam across. She had already seen the damage and now pushed a make-ship wooden and bramble raft. It was brake as they waded across, but it had to last.

Sharkfin kept a look out, as he kept watching the water. "Wait-I see something!" He called over a warrior, Flashblaze, and nodded to a partage of water. Something glided to Shorestar and Emberpelt.

Flashblaze stood still. Then glanced at Emberpelt. "Blood! Shes still dripping blood, its a shark!"

Shorestar gasped, she swam with her webbed paws, spreading her toes to get a flow of water. Then kicking she kept a clear shot of the shore. _Only.._ then she felt something ram into her.

A gray shape, thow small and most likely a reef shark, had hit her side. Its ruff, sandpaper skin had made her side bleed. "Sharkfin!" She dived under water. Spotting the shark going for Emberpelt she swam her claws raked down its side.

Instendly she had the shark at her heels. Her lungs screeched for air, as she kept a safe distience from Emberpelt. _If only Sharkfin can get her out!_

Kicking, she felt teeth tear at her foot, screeching bubbles excaped her mouth as she surfaced gasping for air. "Help!"

The reefshark rammed into her side again, her legs kicked, claws raking its eyes as she swam away. _Great StarClan, i'm going to die!_

Then she felt sand under her paws. She made it to the other side! Racing out she collasped into the sandy beach. Blood poored from scratches on her side, her foot bled from a gash, and she noticed that half her paw had been tooken.

She looked up, tears already at her eyes. "S-Sharkfin?" She gurgled, blood making her voice sound underwater-ish.

The gray tom looked worryed, his eyes flashed to Emberpelt who limped over and Flashblaze. "Help me with her..I hope we can get her to the medicine den before.." He stopped mid-speech his voice barely as whisper. "Before its to late."

Shorestar blinked, red fuzzyness clouded her vision as she gasped. Darkness comsumed her, and yet a falling feather was drifting down, light aloumed around it as she closed her eyes.

 _ **11-20-18**_


	9. Rainpetal, DustyClaw of BogClan!

_**FirClan**_

 **Leader-** _Firstar-_ slender, moltted brown she-cat with bright green eyes _**(Has five lifes left)**_

 **Deputy** \- _Thornstrike-_ silver and white tabby tom, with emerald green eyes and thorn-sharp claws. three scars place arouns his body

 **Med.-** _Smallclaw-_ blueish gray tom; eith icey blue eyes, lighter paws and underbelly white muzzle and smaller sized claws.

 **Warriors**

 _Ashenheart-_ gray, moltted tom with a lighter underbelly, amber eyes

 _ **(Sister is Emberpelt)**_

 _Swallowleap-_ golden tabby she-cat, yellow eyes and a scar across one of her eyes

 **Queens**

 _Clover_ _glow-_ beautiful gray tabby, glowing green eyes

 _ **(Mate to Thornstike, mother to**_ _ **Littlekit, Sunkit and BrightKit)**_

 **Kits**

 _Littlekit-_ silver tabby, with green emerald eyes

 _Sunkit-_ golden tabby tom, with glowing green eyes

 _Brightkit-_ gray and white tabby she-kit

 _Kestrelkit-_ blue-gray dappled tom; green eyes

 _(Sister; Larchkit)_

 _Larchkit-_ pale gray tabby, green eyes

 _(Brother; Kestrelkit)_

 _ **ShoreClan**_

 **Leader-** _Shorestar-_ lightbrown she-cat, creamy brown paws and underbelly, light green eyes _**(Has seven lifes left)**_

 **APPRENTICE-** _Sparkpaw_

 **Deputy-**

 **Med.**

 **Med. Apprentice-** _Flarepaw_

 **Warriors**

 _Flashblaze-_ orange she-cat, white underbelly, paws and a white tail

 _Emberpelt-_ turtleshell molly, with dark green eyes

 _ **App-**_ _Gingerpaw_

 _ **(Brother is Ashenheart)**_

 _Sharkfin-_ large, gray tom with sharp pointed ears and yellow eyes

 **Apprentices**

 _Sparkpaw-_ dark ginger and white tom

 _Gingerpaw-_ pale ginger she-cat

 _Flarepaw-_ dilute turtleshell she-cat

 **(Med. Apprentice)**

 **Queens**

 _Rubynose-_ red tabby, with a slightly red stained nose, green eyes

 _ **(Mate to; Sharkfin, mother to; Crabkit and Shellkit)**_

 **Kits**

 _Crabkit-_ slightly larger, red tom-kit with green eyes and creamy red paws

 _Shellkit-_ gray she-cat, dappled in white patched and white paw and underbelly; clear blue eyes

 _ **BogClan**_

 **Leader-** _Bogstar-_ Small, dark black tabby tom with brown tabby stripes on legs, and darker yellow eyes _**(Has three lifes left)**_

 **Deputy-**

 **Med** \- _Marshpad-_ white and brown tom

 **Med. Apprentice-** _Roundpaw-_ white she-cat, black patches with small round ears

 **Warriors**

 _Dust_ _yclaw-_ sandy colored tom with green eyes

 _ **(Mate;Rainpetal)**_

 **Queens**

 _Rainpetal-_ silver tabby, icey blue eyes and a white muzzle/underbelly and paws

 _ **(Mate; Dustyclaw--Expecting)**_

 _ **DimClan**_

 **Leader-** _Dimstar-_ dim, coal-gray tom, with light yellow eyes that mostly are always are narrowed, slightly darker paws and tailtip _**(Has two lifes left)**_

 **Deputy-**

 **Med.**

 **Warriors**

 _Sorrel_ _heart-_ red/black calico she-cat, amber eyes

 _Dustflame-_ rusty-tabby tom, amber eyes


	10. Roundpaw, Of BogClan

_**BogClan**_

Roundpaw paddled beside her mentor, Marshpad. It was early, and the crisp morning air felt good as dew shined on the wet grass. She sighed, breathing in the salty air from the ocean.

Marshpad stopped in a clearing. Sandy mud was placed as ferns and brambles lined the area. "Here, well train in battle moves. Just to see how good you can fight, even medicine cats need this training." He added, as Roundpaw sighed.

 _Why can't we just collect herbs?_ "Ok, what will we learn?" She asked, she may not like battle-training. But it was part of Marshpad's job as a mentor, so why make it harder for him?

Marshpad crouched down, his gaze narrowed. "Attack me."

Roundpaw blinked, was this training? Just _attack_ her mentor? She sighed, breathed in and leaped her paws hitting Marshpad's ears. She rolled as a hard blow hit her side, nocking her breath away.

Marshpad sat up, licked a paw and drew it over his ear. "Now, i want you to try and see if you can really attack me. Paws sheathed, no claws. But remember that i may see you're attack before it happens, so plan it but don't give it away." He adived, his tail flicking as he crouched down.

"Now, attack me."

 _ **Brake Line**_

Roundpaw leaped onto a log, her ears rotating as a seagull landed. She watched as Dustyclaw and Marshpad worked together as they cornered the bird. Then leaped out and attacked, at the same time.

She felt proud, for BogClan used skill, not only by themselfs. But together, working as a team.

Marshpad dropped the seagull, shaking his paw to get ride of a white feather between his toes. "Want to eat?" He asked.

Dustyclaw hissed. "What, were low on warriors at this moment. So hunting has to be treatured. Why eat this, when we can bring it back?" He demanded, his ears flattend.

Roundpaw sniffed, her tail curling. _hes thinking about Rainpetal and their soon-to-be born kits._ "Dustyclaw, i'm sure us eating this one bird. All _three_ of us will make three other prey in the pile go to the queens or elders." She reaoned, "So, lets enjoy this prey."

Dustyclaw narrowed his eyes, finally he nodded. "Ok, just don't wast anymore prey thats in the fresh-kill pile today." He warned, a small growl in his tone.

Roundpaw sighed, her fur laying flat once again. She crouched down beside her mentor, Marshpad, taking quick hungry bites from the seagull. _This is all i had today, so hopefully this will be enough._

She sat up, her toungue swipping over her lips. "Its getting late, lets head back." She meowed as Marshpad covered the feathers and bones of the eaten prey.

Dustyclaw nodded. "We can collect out other kills on the way back." He said, as he took lead of the protrol.

As she fell behind Dustyclaw she noticed as her mentor slowed his pace to come to her side. "Yes, Marshpad?" She asked, lowing her voice.

The black-and-white tom sighed. "Thank you Roundpaw, for getting Dustyclaw to agree of us eating that prey. Hes a stubborn cat, defentily if it consiters his mate not eating." He sighed, shaking his head. "I know he worries, for leaffall is coming sooner then we thought..."

Roundpaws ears flicked as the medicine cat stopped his eyes widened. "Whats is it?" She asked, her heart pounding.

Marshpad hissed. "DimClan, somethings wrong..were under attack!"


	11. Thanks for theMANY Cats!

_**FirClan**_

 **Leader-** _Firstar-_ slender, moltted brown she-cat with bright green eyes _**(Has five lifes left)**_

 **Deputy** \- _Thornstrike-_ silver and white tabby tom, with emerald green eyes and thorn-sharp claws. three scars place arouns his body

 **Medicine Cat _s_ \- **_Smallclaw-_ blueish gray tom; with icey blue eyes, lighter paws and underbelly white muzzle and smaller sized claws.

 _Boragewhisker-_ black tom, one yellow eye one hazel eye

 _ **(Brother; Midnightleap)**_

 **Warriors**

 _Thawbreeze-_ black and white tom, with yellow eyes

 _ **(Sister; Maplebreeze)**_

 _Maplebreeze-_ calico with green eyes, she-cat

 _ **(Brother; Thawbreeze)**_

 _Jadeclaw-_ dark gray tom with jade-green eyes

 _ **(Mate; Hayflower)**_

 _Midnightleap-_ black tom with dark blue eyes and white paws

 _ **(Brother; Boragewhisker)**_

 _Ashenheart-_ gray, moltted tom with a lighter underbelly, amber eyes

 _ **(Sister is Emberpelt)**_

 _Swallowleap-_ golden tabby she-cat, yellow eyes and a scar across one of her eyes

 **Queens**

 _Hayflower-_ golden tabby molly, with dark amber eyes

 _ **(Mother of Jadeclaw's kits)**_

 _Clover_ _glow-_ beautiful gray tabby, glowing green eyes

 _ **(Mate to Thornstike, mother to**_ _ **Littlekit, Sunkit and BrightKit)**_

 **Kits**

 _Littlekit-_ silver tabby, with green emerald eyes

 _Sunkit-_ golden tabby tom, with glowing green eyes

 _Brightkit-_ gray and white tabby she-kit

 _Kestrelkit-_ blue-gray dappled tom; green eyes

 _(Sister; Larchkit)_

 _Larchkit-_ pale gray tabby, green eyes

 _(Brother; Kestrelkit)_

 _ **ShoreClan**_

 **Leader-** _Shorestar-_ lightbrown she-cat, creamy brown paws and underbelly, light green eyes _**(Has seven lifes left)**_

 **APPRENTICE-** _Sparkpaw_

 **Deputy-** _Pikeleap-_ dark brown tom, with a white underbelly and amber eyes

 _ **(Mate; Emberpelt**_ **, Sister; Dewmask)**

 **Med** **icine Cat-** _Dewmask-_ pale gray and white molly blue eyes

 **(Brother; Pikeleap)**

 **Med. Apprentice-** _Flarepaw_

 **Warriors**

 _Leaf_ _shine-_ turtleshell with pale green eyes

 _ **(Sister; Aspenwater)**_

 _Aspenwater-_ blue-gray and white, with giganit ears and blue eyes

 **(Sister; Leafshine)**

 _Flashblaze-_ orange she-cat, white underbelly, paws and a white tail

 _Emberpelt-_ turtleshell molly, with dark green eyes

 _ **(Mate; Pikeleap)**_

 _ **App-**_ _Gingerpaw_

 _ **(Brother is Ashenheart)**_

 _Sharkfin-_ large, gray tom with sharp pointed ears and yellow eyes

 **Apprentices**

 _Sparkpaw-_ dark ginger and white tom

 _Gingerpaw-_ pale ginger she-cat

 _Flarepaw-_ dilute turtleshell she-cat

 **(Med. Apprentice)**

 **Queens**

 _Rubynose-_ red tabby, with a slightly red stained nose, green eyes

 _ **(Mate to; Sharkfin, mother to; Crabkit and Shellkit)**_

 **Kits**

 _Crabkit-_ slightly larger, red tom-kit with green eyes and creamy red paws

 _Shellkit-_ gray she-cat, dappled in white patched and white paw and underbelly; clear blue eyes

 _ **BogClan**_

 **Leader-** _Bogstar-_ Small, dark black tabby tom with brown tabby stripes on legs, and darker yellow eyes _**(Has three lifes left)**_

 **Deputy-** _Hickorysong-_ dark brown tabby with amber eyes and wide toes

 _ **(Sister; Tawnysky, Grandmother; Heatherfur)**_

 **Med** \- _Marshpad-_ white and brown tom

 **Med. Apprentice-** _Roundpaw-_ white she-cat, black patches with small round ears

 **Warriors**

 _Hawktalon-_ fawn colored tom, with a brown muzzle and long claws

 _Tawnysky-_ reddish brown molly, with hazel eyes

 _ **(Mate; Aspenheart, Brother; Hickorysong, Grandmother; Heatherfur)**_

 _Dust_ _yclaw-_ sandy colored tom with green eyes

 _ **(Mate;Rainpetal)**_

 **Queens**

 _Rainpetal-_ silver tabby, icey blue eyes and a white muzzle/underbelly and paws

 _ **(Mate; Dustyclaw--Expecting)**_

 **Elders**

 _Heatherfur-_ reddish brown and white with green eyes

 _ **(Grandkits; Tawnysky and Hickorysong)**_

 _ **DimClan**_

 **Leader-** _Dimstar-_ dim, coal-gray tom, with light yellow eyes that mostly are always are narrowed, slightly darker paws and tailtip _**(Has two lifes left)**_

 **Deputy-** _Frogwhisker-_ dark gray tabby; yellow eyes

 **Med** **icine Cat-** _In_ _digocloud-_ aldino she-cat, with light blue eyes

 **Warriors**

 _Flintpath-_ silver tom, with a black back and pale yellow eyes

 _Thistlenose-_ scarred gray and white tom with yellow eyes

 _Strokheart_ \- white tom, brown eyes

 _ **(Brothers; Lizardtoe, Foxfoot)**_

 _Lizardtoe-_ tan, with a lighter underside and green eyes

 _ **(Brothers; Foxfoot, Strokheart)**_

 _Foxfoot_ \- ginger and white tom, white feet and hazel eyes

 _ **(Brothers; Lizardtoe, Strokheart)**_

 _Sorrel_ _heart-_ red/black calico she-cat, amber eyes

 _Dustflame-_ rusty-tabby tom, amber eyes


	12. A Tawny Sky's Worrie

_**BogClan**_

Tawnysky streatched, her tail lashing out behind her as she looked over her Clan. Her sibling, Hickorysong, was aranging the protrols.

He dipped his head, "Hey, sis!" He purred, leaning closer he whispered. "Have you seen that beautiful white she-cat from DimClan last night, at the Gathering?" He mewed.

Tawnysky gave her paw a lick, swipping her paw at her brothers ears. "Yes, her name is Indigocloud. Shes their _medicine cat."_ She hissed, once it would've alarmed her that her brother had spotted a 'most beautiful, lovely cat ever'. But, he _sees_ them to much, that she knew it was just his way of life.

Hickorysong blinked, "What? But, only old sticky she-cats get that job!" He complained, then looked at Roundpaw who was paddling back in with a jawful of herbs. "Oops, i never ment it, Roundpaw. Your to _die_ for in my eyes!"

The young apprentice just rolled her eyes, paddling past them.

"Yeah, start paddling after medicine cats now?" She snorted, "Can i lead a hunting protrol, its noon and the warmth will sink away soon." She added, it would be better then just to sleep the days past.

Her littermate shrugged, "Yes, um..take Dustyclaw and Marshpad." He replied, nodding to the medicine cat as he passed.

Tawnysky hissed, her fur slowly rising. She thought that Marshpad joined to many hunting protrols, yes they were low and few on warriors. _And_ DimClan had attacked nearly half-a-moon ago killing off a young kit by the name of Treekit. But, she still thought that if Marshpad wanted to be a warrior, he should've trained as one!

"Come on, i don't want to wast daylight." She growled, shouldering past Marshpad.

The medicine cat merely blinked, nodding. "Of corse, lead the wa-"

Tawnysky leaped out the entrence. She _didn't_ need to hear the tom's useless expanation.

 _ **Sene Brake!**_

Tawnysky crouched, her paws swithly making her move over the twig-covered earth. She lunched, her ears flattened as landed onto the rabbitd back, her claws dug into its belly as she turned the large prey around raking her claws down its belly.

Blood dripped onto the leafs, her claws dripping the thick, redness. And the salty tang of fresh-killed prey rised.

"Thats _big_ , why can't we always find prey like that?" A purr rised from behind her.

Twisting she relaxed as she spotted a gray, mottled tom. Amber eyes blinking back at her. "Ashenheart?" She purred, her ears prickled. "Why have you come, i thought we agreed to meet tomarrow, at dawn?" She asked, her heart quicking. Had something happened to FirClan?

The gray tom shook his head. "No, its all fine. I would suggust to share, but it looks like your Clan needs it." He nodded to Tawnysky, who was skinny to the gray tom.

Tawnysky narrowed her eyes. It was true, that she was slightly underfed. All of BogClan was, for their lands held less prey in the two-day storm that chased away any left prey. "Yes, prey is hard to find. Hows FirClan, everything ok?"

Ashenheart sighed, he slipped to her side his gaze unsteadyed. "I-i seen Midnightleap speaking to Thornstrike and Firstar. It seems like they want to join the battle on DimClan's side, its hard to belive..."

Tawnysky hissed, her fur rised as she stared at her mate. "What-Never!" She spat, would FirClan join DimClan to rise power and take over the island? "You can't let that happen, promise me Ashenheart!" She hissed.

The mottled tom seemed to strank. "I'm not deputy, nore close to Firstar, hoe could i stop this?" He asked, then he took a deep breath. "I wanted to ask you, would you come to my Clan, FirClan? I know, your loyal to death to BogClan. But if you starve? Or even fight us, how could i harm you or even one of your close Clanmates?" He asked, his amber gaze burned into hers. "Please, Tawnysky. We could rise a family in FirClan!"

Tawnysky sighed, leaning back onto her paws she shook leafs out of her pelt. "No, i' die a BogClan cat.. I'm sorry, Ashenheart."

As she took her rabbit, she stopped her mate's amber gaze narrowed in deteriation. As Ashenheart pulled out a pile of prey, a few voles and mice. He meowed, "Take these. Its to help you all, now please think about what i said. _Please?"_

Tawnysky held Ashenheart's gaze, her hazel eyes blinking once before she looked away. "Fine, by the next two moons..i'll replie with my final answer." She murmured, how could she leave her Clan? It was hard to think of, she would rather end this hardness of having an mate outside her Clan, and live as a loyal BogClan warrior.

But she couldn't. She loved Ashenheart, even if it was the death of her being with the mottled gray warrior.

Ashenheart gave her ears a lick, his nose resting on her head before he walked away.

Tawnysky padded into camp. Dropping her prey, she was greeted by a gruff welcome from Dustyclaw. And a approved meow from Bogstar on her hunting. As she laid in her nest, she studied the warriors den.

Brambles and thickets laid ontop each other, a muddy barrior covered it in spots were no cold would get in. Mossy nest laid patched around, many were tooken from the spots were passed warriors had once slept.

She stirred in her nest, running her tougue over her leg-fur. _How could i ruin this, and run away?_ She sighed, taking a deep breath. Maybe with a good night rest, she could find the right answer to her problems.

 _Just maybe..._

 _ **So, thank you to**_ _ **AviRay! Your list of Oc's you submitted took nearly 20 mins to put them all into the Clan lists!**_

 _ ** 11-27-18**_


	13. Sorry, slow on updates right now!

_**FirClan**_

 **Leader-** _Firstar-_ slender, moltted brown she-cat with bright green eyes _**(Has five lifes left)**_

 **Deputy** \- _Thornstrike-_ silver and white tabby tom, with emerald green eyes and thorn-sharp claws. three scars place arouns his body

 **Medicine Cat _s_ \- **_Smallclaw-_ blueish gray tom; with icey blue eyes, lighter paws and underbelly white muzzle and smaller sized claws.

 _Boragewhisker-_ black tom, one yellow eye one hazel eye

 _ **(Brother; Midnightleap)**_

 **Warriors**

 _Thawbreeze-_ black and white tom, with yellow eyes

 _ **(Sister; Maplebreeze)**_

 _Maplebreeze-_ calico with green eyes, she-cat

 _ **(Brother; Thawbreeze)**_

 _Jadeclaw-_ dark gray tom with jade-green eyes

 _ **(Mate; Hayflower)**_

 _Midnightleap-_ black tom with dark blue eyes and white paws

 _ **(Brother; Boragewhisker)**_

 _Ashenheart-_ gray, moltted tom with a lighter underbelly, amber eyes

 **App** _\- Meadowpaw_

 _ **(Sister is Emberpelt**_ **, Mate; Tawnysky)**

 _Swallowleap-_ golden tabby she-cat, yellow eyes and a scar across one of her eyes

 **App-** _Nutpaw_

 **Apprentices**

 _Meadowpaw_ \- long haired golden tom

 _ **(Brother; Nutpaw)**_

 _Nutpaw-_ light ginger tabby tom with white paws

 _ **(Brother; Meadowpaw)**_

 **Queens**

 _Hayflower-_ golden tabby molly, with dark amber eyes

 _ **(Mother of Jadeclaw's kits)**_

 _Clover_ _glow-_ beautiful gray tabby, glowing green eyes

 _ **(Mate to Thornstike, mother to**_ _ **Littlekit, Sunkit and BrightKit)**_

 **Kits**

 _Littlekit-_ silver tabby, with green emerald eyes

 _Sunkit-_ golden tabby tom, with glowing green eyes

 _Brightkit-_ gray and white tabby she-kit

 _Kestrelkit-_ blue-gray dappled tom; green eyes

 _(Sister; Larchkit)_

 _Larchkit-_ pale gray tabby, green eyes

 _(Brother; Kestrelkit)_

 _ **ShoreClan**_

 **Leader-** _Shorestar-_ lightbrown she-cat, creamy brown paws and underbelly, light green eyes _**(Has seven lifes left)**_

 **APPRENTICE-** _Sparkpaw_

 **Deputy-** _Pikeleap-_ dark brown tom, with a white underbelly and amber eyes

 _ **(Mate; Emberpelt**_ **, Sister; Dewmask)**

 **Med** **icine Cat-** _Dewmask-_ pale gray and white molly blue eyes

 **(Brother; Pikeleap)**

 **Med. Apprentice-** _Flarepaw_

 **Warriors**

 _Rusty_ _leap-_ ginger tom with a darker back/paws, green eyes

 _Leaf_ _shine-_ turtleshell with pale green eyes

 _ **(Sister; Aspenwater)**_

 _Aspenwater-_ blue-gray and white, with giganit ears and blue eyes

 **(Sister; Leafshine)**

 _Flashblaze-_ orange she-cat, white underbelly, paws and a white tail

 _Emberpelt-_ turtleshell molly, with dark green eyes

 _ **(Mate; Pikeleap)**_

 _ **App-**_ _Gingerpaw_

 _ **(Brother is Ashenheart)**_

 _Sharkfin-_ large, gray tom with sharp pointed ears and yellow eyes

 **Apprentices**

 _Sparkpaw-_ dark ginger and white tom

 _Gingerpaw-_ pale ginger she-cat

 _Flarepaw-_ dilute turtleshell she-cat

 **(Med. Apprentice)**

 **Queens**

 _Rubynose-_ red tabby, with a slightly red stained nose, green eyes

 _ **(Mate to; Sharkfin, mother to; Crabkit and Shellkit)**_

 **Kits**

 _Crabkit-_ slightly larger, red tom-kit with green eyes and creamy red paws

 _Shellkit-_ gray she-cat, dappled in white patched and white paw and underbelly; clear blue eyes

 _ **BogClan**_

 **Leader-** _Bogstar-_ Small, dark black tabby tom with brown tabby stripes on legs, and darker yellow eyes _**(Has three lifes left)**_

 **Deputy-** _Hickorysong-_ dark brown tabby with amber eyes and wide toes

 _ **(Sister; Tawnysky, Grandmother; Heatherfur)**_

 **Med** \- _Marshpad-_ white and brown tom

 **Med. Apprentice-** _Roundpaw-_ white she-cat, black patches with small round ears

 **Warriors**

 _Lionflare-_ long haired creamy tabby brown she-cat

 _Webdapple-_ black smokey tom with green eyes

 _Hawktalon-_ fawn colored tom, with a brown muzzle and long claws

 **App-** _Brightpaw_

 _Tawnysky-_ reddish brown molly, with hazel eyes

 _ **(Mate; Ashenheart, Brother; Hickorysong, Grandmother; Heatherfur)**_

 _Dust_ _yclaw-_ sandy colored tom with green eyes

 _ **(Mate;Rainpetal)**_

 **Apprentices**

 _Brightpaw-_ white she-cat with a ginger tail, and patches

 **Queens**

 _Rainpetal-_ silver tabby, icey blue eyes and a white muzzle/underbelly and paws

 _ **(Mate; Dustyclaw--Expecting)**_

 **Elders**

 _Heatherfur-_ reddish brown and white with green eyes

 _ **(Grandkits; Tawnysky and Hickorysong)**_

 _ **DimClan**_

 **Leader-** _Dimstar-_ dim, coal-gray tom, with light yellow eyes that mostly are always are narrowed, slightly darker paws and tailtip _**(Has two lifes left)**_

 **Deputy-** _Frogwhisker-_ dark gray tabby; yellow eyes

 **Med** **icine Cat-** _In_ _digocloud-_ aldino she-cat, with light blue eyes

 **Warriors**

 _Flintpath-_ silver tom, with a black back and pale yellow eyes

 _Thistlenose-_ scarred gray and white tom with yellow eyes

 _Strokheart_ \- white tom, brown eyes

 _ **(Brothers; Lizardtoe, Foxfoot)**_

 _Lizardtoe-_ tan, with a lighter underside and green eyes

 _ **(Brothers; Foxfoot, Strokheart)**_

 _Foxfoot_ \- ginger and white tom, white feet and hazel eyes

 _ **(Brothers; Lizardtoe, Strokheart)**_

 _Sorrel_ _heart-_ red/black calico she-cat, amber eyes

 _Dustflame-_ rusty-tabby tom, amber eyes


	14. Emberpelt's change!

**_ShoreClan_**

Shorestar sat before Emberpelt, she nodded to her Clanmate. "Is this true?" She asked, It had been new to everyone that Pikeleap had tooken Emberpelt as a mate. But, after three moons or so it cooled down about what had happen to let the two cats get close enough to become mates.

"Yes, i'm expecting kits!" She purred her eyes wide. "Dewmask said..nearly five moons to go?" She looked over expectingly at Dewmask, Pikeleaps sister and their medician cat.

Dewmask nodded. "Yes, five or so to go, she can still be a warrior till..four or three moons left." The she-cat meowed her ear twitching.

Shorestar dipped her head. Pride glowed in her eyes, Emberpelt was a loyal, strong minded warrior. She would give the Clan kits to be proud of. "Its great, Pikeleap can you make sure she isn't on any fighting protrols? Or any near DimClan border. We don't want to risk you or your kits." Shorestar meowed.

"Ok, here. Emberpelt lead the next hunting protrol. Get.. Sharkfin, Rubynose and-"

"Rubynose?" Shorestar pasued, "Stay for now. After i make an annoucment you can leave." She meowed, before looking at Dewmask whom stared to walk away.

"Take my apprentice, we need to collect more herbs. So let her have your protrol as a protecting while you hunt." Dewmask ordered sharply, before leaving the den.

Shorestar leaped onto her den-roof. Calling out she waited for the cqts to gather around. "Today, two of our kits are ready to become apprentices. Crabkit, Shellkit please come fourth."

Shorestar waited for the pale tannish/pink she-kit to scramble beside her bright fox-red brother. "Under these..times. We have few apprentices, dieing warriors in battle. Yet, even at grest loss, a bright star will always shine. So today, Crabkit and Shellkit will be known as Crabpaw and Shellpaw. Their mentors being.. Flashblaze and Pikeleap." She paused, she didn't know if these choices were good, but.. she couldn't reject the two warriors now. "I hope StarClan will light your way, both of you."

"Crabpaw! Shellpaw! Crabpaw! Shellpaw!"

Shorestar proudly watched the two new apprentices. She found herself willing them to learn quickly.

Emberpelt rised to her paws. "May i also make an annoucment?" She asked, her voice ringed across the clearing.

Shorestar dipped her head, why not? Emberpelt was a fine, yet great warrior. Loyal, trustworthly..and like a younger sister to Shorestar. "Yes, go on Emberpelt."

The ginger tabby seemed to hesitate before speaking. "We have spotted scents on the DimClan border, nearly fresh when i was doing dawn protrol only moments before. I think..i think we need to think onto moving a..attack." She spoke softly, shame filled her gaze as Shorestar didn't speak, didn't move. She knew that DimClan had closed onto FirClan, having that force of skilled wood-land cats with them.

"Go on, what is this..plan to take on?" Shorestar meowed, her gaze swept to Sharkfin. The gray tom was like a son to her, or an nefew. But.. it was times like these. That she had to look at Pikeleap, or even to a just warrior whom joined after leaving FirClan. She had been quick to become a jerk to Sharkfin, and even Pikeleap when he was still a warrior.

Shorestar closed her eyes. She remembered the day that Emberpelt-then Emberpaw-had gotten into a fight with Pikeleap still a younger warrior whom was boasting about his second apprentice whom was Rubynose-then Rubypaw also a warrior.

I _think that Rubypaw deserved a better mentor, your brain is filled with to much thistle-down to be a mentor!" Emberpaw had huffed, her tail lashing angerly. She had be forgotten in FirClan, they had completely cut ties to the young firy she-cat._

 _Rubypaw had been eating. Minding her own business when she said quietly. "I think Pikeleap is a fine mentor, i have learned much in my moons of training. Emberpaw."_

 _Emberpaw's eyes narrowed. She opened her jaws to speak anger clear in her voice..._

"Shorestar?" The ShoreClan leader blinked open her eyes. She was still adressing the Clan, and yet..

"Emberpelt, rest up and well speak about this plan tommarrow. Also, Pikeleap wanted that one protrol to ho hunting. Pikeleap? Take over for now." She leaped down, her pelt prickle with embaressment. She had been day-dreaming while she spoke to her Clanmates! But, then again these memorys kept her Clan alive and well.

As she laid down in her nest, she yawned slightly seeing a salmon, a green headed red fish, beside her nest. Closing her webbed paws around the prey, she took a deep breath of the saltyness of the fish.

Curling up. She licked her lips, then closed her eyes letting the gentle lapping sound of waves sing her to sleep.

 **So, once again i am back onto this story! Just.. took awhile for me to get my plans going!**

 **_12-26-18_**


	15. DimClan

**_DimClan_**

Indigocloud sighed as she wobbled along the path. She stuided the ground, the pain in her heart rised even more as she saw Storkheart.

"Hello, Indigocloud. Nice night?" He asked, he was part of her Clan, but..modt medicine cats stayed to themselves in DimClan. And..well would Dimstar notice how much time the two of them spemt together?

The albino medicine cat blinked. Warmth filled her gaze as she meowed. "Good night, indeed, but..Storkheart we need to speak." She gave a curt nod to her den, where if any cat intered without asking could be punished.

 _Well.._ She never punished any cat whom entered her den. But, if needed she could use that as a..secret place to talk. "I- do you know any cat whom could take..on kits?" She asked, her ears flattnen as his eyes widen.

" _Kits?_ Indigocloud! You can't.. there _our_ kits. Why try and kind them, this war with ShoreClan.. Dimstar wouldn't care. Not know if he ever did about that rule." Storkheart's ear twitched. "Its time Dimstar _did_ know-don't you agree?"

Indigocloud's heart beated faster in her chest. Tell Dimstar? What, that they broke the medicine cat law? She shuddered, any warrior whom broke the warrior code..they would've been punished to death-depending on what they broke of the code.

Storkheart sighed. His brown-amber gaze blinking softly. "Don't worry, i'll make him understand. I promise, now get some rest." The white tom turned, waving a fluffed tail as he left the den.

Indigocloud shuddered. Would Dimstar really not care? It was likely that he wouldn't, with the war giving him ideas of more warriors, more kits for DimClan and having FirClan also on their side.

She looked up. Stars shined bitterly overhead, and for once she thought _not_ to seek the voices of StarClan. Just to rest, and not worry any more.

The medicine cat laid down, she flicked her tail yawning before falling alseep.


	16. BogClan, The border chat

BogClan

Tawnysky hissed as she met face-to-face with a DimClan protrol. She lashed her tail, so far after she had met with Ashenheart two moons ago. She had heard from ShoreClan, that a protrol of DimClan and FirClan had attacked a small hunting protrol near the ocean border.

"Cowards!" A DimClan warrior spat. "Can't even pick a side, you just watch us fight!"

Hickorysong hissed. His paws swipping at the warriors nose. "Don't cross the border, youe fight is with ShoreClan. Not BogClan." He warned, his tail lashing as he gazed at the cats.

Tawnysky nodded. Her brother was right, he may paddle after ten she-cats in less then a moon. But, he was the right pick of deputy. All of BogClan, and the other Clans, knew that. Well, maybe not DimClan. "DimClan always needed a fight, blood and battles are all they can do. Look at there past."

The DimClan cats spat. Their ears flatting as a warrior by the name of Storkheart padded up. "Whats going on?" He demanded. His tail lashing, "Flintpath, Lizardtoe. Youe suppose to be hunting, not haveing a nice chat with BogClan cats."

Flintpath, the silver tom with a stained black back, gave only a curt nod. "Fine, but they started it!" He grumbled, lazyily paddling off into the undergrowth.

Tawnysky snorted. "Sounds like Flintpath is putting on weight. Again." She gave Storkheart a quick glare. He was like a deputy to DimClan. Always making Flintpath, or any warrior slacking off to get to work. But, Frogwhisker never liked this. He was the "rightful" deputy as the DimClan warrior said.

Storkheart shrugged. "Good hunting, we already are getting more land with the help of FirClan." He gave a sickly purr, as if having the woodsland cats under their control was a good thing. Like taking ShoreClan land had made this sickly Clan happy.

Hickorysong hissed. "Get going, Tawnysky will lead a protrol back here to re-scent the markers again tomarrow." The dark-colored deputy meowed pointingly. "Lets go."

Tawnysky followed her brother, Marshpad was beside her mumbling something. "Can you shut it?" She snapped. Once again, the medicine cat was doing a warriors job. And it still seemed to bother her, why did he always have to be on protrol with her?

The medicine cat blinked. "Sorry, only thinking." Marshpad said softly, his pelt mattered and uncleaned.

Tawnysky padded up to pace with her brother. "I don't like Marshpad doing warrior jobs, couldn't we of had a real warrior up here with us? What if those DimClan cats tryed to attack? Defending ourselves, and that worthless bag of bones?" She shook her head disaprovingly. "Its useless, our Clan is.."

"To small?" Hickorysong muttered. "Thats why he does these jobs, we can't risk the less warriors. So just put up with Marshpad, till more warriors join..or are born." The deputy replied, his ear twitching.

Tawnysky stopped to lap up water from a near-by pool. As she crouched, she suddered. Marshpad coming to her side.

"There is a shadow over your path. Beware the future, and seek the past." Marshpad rasped. His voice crackling as he walked off muttering to himself again.

Shooken. Tawnysky sat down, giving her chest fur a few licks. Why did the old medicine cat have to be so weird? Shivering, she walked back to camp. Yawning slightly as she headed for her nest.

Curled up. She closed her eyes, instently a darkness loomed around her. Kits mewling, cats yowling. Sticky blood clinching to her pelt. Yet, as she awoken she seemed not to remember this. All of the the voices, the screeching, was shadowed over.


	17. Leaving, FirClan

**_FirCl_ _an_**

Ashenheart rised to his paws. His hind leg still was hurting from battling with ShoreClan, that Pikeleap gave up a good fight.

He glanced around. Many cats had been hurt, even some having to put off dutys to rest up. _Why did DimClan have to drag us into their battle?_ He sighed. Once again wishing for Tawnysky's comfurt. But, without being able to leave camp. He couldn't vist her, not without having someone find out.

"Having trouble staying still?" Boragewhisker asked. He walked up, his brother Midnightleap at his side. "Here, poppy seeds if you have the same pain in your leg."

Sniffing half-heartedly at the seeds. He lapped them up, wincing as he shifted his leg on the hard nettle-covered ground. "Thanks." He muttered, licking his lips. "Is there a hunting protrol out?" He nodded to the low fresh-kill pile, also half the camp was gone.

Midnightleap scratched at the earth. "No, just visting DimClan. Firstar, and many others speaking about how the next attack will go." The black tom growled. " _I_ think that DimClan is tired of fighting ShoreClan, and have deciced to make us weak. Then attack _us_." He meowed, glaring at the DimClan warriors that padded around their camp. Ever sence the joinment, a few of DimClan stayed in FirClan's camp.

Ashenheart nodded. His gaze darkened. "I agree, but what can we do?" He asked, he looked to the tom. He was once made deputy, to fill in whenever the past deputy's were sickly or something. And he seemed to take on nateral leadership.

Midnightleap lashed his tail. "We leave." He answered calmly. "Take whatever cats with us, and.." He paused, a sudden gleam intered his eyes. "And form our own Clan, Boragewhisker as our medicine cat, me as leader-" He looked to Ashenheart. "And you as deputy."

Boragewhisker shrugged. "Seems like you planned this?" He asked his brother, seeming not to care about the thought of leaving his Clan.

 _Leaving?_ Ashenheart blinked. How? It would be strange, they would fight their own Clanmates if they had borders. But..he blinked as an idea formed into his mind. Would Tawnysky join them? They couldn't join each others Clans because both FirClan and BogClan would've hated the one that joined. _And_ Midnightleap wouldn't judge, he was a strong-willed cat, but he would accept any warriors most likely if they did leave.

"I'm in." He meowed. Nodding slightly, "Just..let me ask someone before we do." He got to his paws, "I'll be back, meet at.."

"At the BogClan border?" Boragewhisker meowed. His gaze narrowed onto Ashenheart. "Do you really think Tawnysky will join, she _is_ loyal to BogClan." The medicine cat gave a curt nod to the BogClan border. "Go, well meet there in..a few moments."

Midnightleap nodded. "Me and Boragewhisker will ask around, see if we can get those whom hate being under the control of DimClan just like us to join." He gave a nod to the nursery, as Boragewhisker walked to the apprentice den.

Breathing a sigh of relife as he found Tawnysky. He tossed a stone to her, before waving his tail, sigling for her to come. "Tawnysky!"

"What?" The warrioe slipped into the bush. Her gaze narrowed slightly.

Ashenheart's heart thumped in his chest. Could this be the moment they were really together? In the same Clan, not having to sneek moments together? "Please, me and a few cats are going to leave FirClan. Along with Boragewhisker, to have as a medicine cat... please come?"

Tawnysky was silent. Her gaze burned into his as she opened her jaw gaping at him as she blinked. "I-" Pausing she sighed closing her eyes. "Meet me in a moon, then i'll give you my answer." She slipped away, nodding to Marshpad, the BogClan medicine cat before the group walked away.

Crest-fallen. He walked to the scent-line. His ears flat,

"Ashenheart?" Midnightleap called, his head dropping. "She said no?"

Blinking, he shook his head. "In one moon, she'll give me her answer." Ashenheart replied, his head spinning. First, his sister leaves FirClan. Then he finds love with Tawnysky, battles in FirClan, ShoreClan and DimClan uproar. Now, he couldn't even get a "yes" that his mate would come with him to form a new Clan?

Midnightleap sighed. "Well, its for the best. We need to stay silent. And having Tawnysky come with us..would nake more war between the Clans." The black tom blinked, sorrow filled his gaze. "Not many came, but..a few did."

With that. Ashenheart, Midnightleap, Boragewhisker and a few others set off to find a spot not needed by the Clans. A small spot, hidden away..with the water reflecting off the sun's last shining rays of light..

 **Whomever this consurns to, PRETTY PLEASE,** **check out my crossover story, of..It and Warrior cats! Yes, i made one. So please check it out. _Please!_ Bye!**

 **_1-10-19_**


	18. ShoreClan

**_ShoreClan_**

Moving to her side. She gave her paw a lick before blinking. Sunlight drizzled the clearing, she could hear the waves splashing and the carefree meows of her Clanmates. All was good, prey and for once after Emberpelt's litter of kits was born, a good wishment of new little ones to fill the Clan with joy.

Even the storms, now calmed. And attckes, less sence FirClan departed with DimClan last three moons, their own war braking out after some cats went missing without a trace.

 _Those DimClan cats, just as bad a rogues!_ Shorestar blinked. As her deputy, Pikeleap, walked in. "Yes?"

"Rubynose spotted a protrol of about five DimClan warriors. Heading right for us, Dimstar with them." He warned, his eyes narrowing. I'm going to protect my mate and kits, guarding the nursery i already warned everyone guards at the entrance."

 _Really?_ Shorestar got to her paws. Just in time to see Dimstar, and three warriors and two apprentices at his side. "Hello, what is this?" She greeted, this couldn't be a attack protrol. Not even Dimstar was stupid enought to take this many warrior-less then usual- to attack the entire ShoreClan camp.

The coal-gray tom scowled. "Shorestar, this battle is long-raging on." He meowed, his tail lashing. "Its time that you hand over this land!"

Shorestar forced her fur flat. She summoned Sharkfin to her side. "No, and if you dare come here again and demand this,"She glanced at her warriors, all ready to fight, fit from a good moons of plentiful prey. ",then you will find death in your words."

Sharkfin lowered his head. "Want me to take a protrol to lead them out?" He asked, his claws digging into the soil.

Lashing her tail. She gave one last glare at the cats with Dimstar, she spotted Sorrelheart, Flintpath, Lizardtoe. And for once she relized these cats were nothing of the fighting sorce. All had scars and fresh wounds from their fights with FirClan, and. To say she felt her fear and worrie ebbing away. "Yes, take Rubynose, Flarepaw, Gingerpaw Crabpaw, Aspenwater and Leafshine with you." She ordered, picking less warriors and more experienced apprentices. _Why not? If they fight all of then can easily win._

Sharkfin nodded. Coming to close around the cats. Crabpaw stalked beside his father, Sparkpaw and Gingerpaw coming close to the other apprentices their tails lashing and claws unsheathed.

 _Flarepaw_ _and Gingerpaw should have been made warriors already, that should be done when they get back._ She felt pride fuzz threw her pelt. Making cats warriors had the most pride any leader could have.

As she sat down she closed her eyes entering a silent sleep..

 ** _Sharkfin's P.O.V_**

The large gray tom followed beside Dimstar. He felt waves of hate flowing off his pelt. And by how Dimstar's yellow eyes glanced at him more then once, he knew the leader could scent it.

 _Why should i care?_ Sharkfin's mother, Sandyspot was killed by Dimstar when these Clans were first being made. And now, this war? Shorestar was right. It was useless and just something that DimClan wanted to happen. Sharkfin hunched his broad shoulders. _Well, the Dark Forest is getting new warriors evey time a DimClan cat falls, and StarClan adds a honorable one evey time one of my Clanmates die._

This, this thought was what kept him going. To know his mother watched. And to know that Shorestar was like an adopted mother, he felt close to her. As she looked to him everytime Pikeleap and she needed to deciced something. He felt included, and it made him happy to now know that DimClan was loosing this pitiful war they created.

"Back over the scent markers." Sharkfin growled, scowling at the DimClan protrol. "And don't come back."

Dimstar's yellow eyes narrowed. "Didn't plan on it." The tom meowed coolly, but the flash of his eyes gaze away his fear.

 _Good._ Rising his head. He shifted his paws as he spotted Sorrelheart. He had once fell for the she-cat, at Gatherings. Now, he knew she wouldn't be part of the StarClan after-life being in this war that _she_ help create. "Good-ridence!" He scowled deeply, his gaze only locking with Sorrelheart's for a moment before she walked on.

With that the calico disappered into the ferns and he flicked his ear. "Lets go."


	19. Guilt

**_BogClan_**

Tawnysky dropped the rabbit at her leaders paws. She backed away, her pelt clinging to her skin as rain pelted down. She has been feeding her Clanmates, for two moons. Guilt at wanting to leave with Ashenheart. But, this _had_ caused some cats to think she had done something.

Hickorysong stopped her with his paw to her chest. "Stop, rest and eat." The deputy ordered. His ears flicking impationly. "You have hunted far to much-" her brother sighed. "-just..rest."

Tawnysky pushed her muzzle to her brothers side. A small quaver of fear entering her voice. "I _have_ to hunt. Or..or what if the protrols can't feed the Clan?" She busied herself out of camp. Her head down as rain dropped again.

She heard paws thumping on the ground. As she dropped to the forest floor she stiffened. "Hello?"

Two shapes moved around her. One was a larger cat shadow, its face poked threw the shadows. "Tawnysky?" It asked.

"Yes, whom may you be?" The BogClan warrior hissed.

"I'm Hawkdirt of DeepClan." A large brown tom stepped out the shadows. His face was twisted and his jaw seemed wrongly placed. "Ashenheart, second in command of DeepClan has said that you must make your choice now." The tom ordered his deep, gruff voice rumbling in his chest.

A sleek white she-cat walked out. "Hello, i am Whitepaw!" She purred, her eyes wide. "Are you going to join?"

Tawnysky flinched. This cat, so cheerful. _And DeepClan?_ She shook her head. Why name their Clan ready? It was too soon, only three moons! "I-" She paused, then nodded. "Leave blood behind, and fur." She meowed, "Make it seem.." She choked on her words.

 _Make it seem like i was tooken._ "Of corse, make it seem like you left without.." Hawkdirt placed his massive paws forward. His teeth bared, "Without choice?"

 ** _Sene Brake_**

Tawnysky winced as she felt her paws dragging. One pad was torn, her ear bleeding and tuffs of her fur missing. Hawkdirt was a strong cat, and a fake battle had nearly killed her.

Now she walked into a open area. Ferns clunched onto wooden sticks that led into an underground burrow. "Is this?"

Whitepaw leaped into the tunnel. Her black-tipped tail twitching as Tawnysky followed her eyes narrowing.

Soon, her eyes ajusted and she felt the walls open up. She gasped, cats moved around the gloom. There was a fresh-kill pile in the middle, off to the left. More dirt was moved to dens were the scent of milk and of the elders also came to her nose. Roots held the roof up and more came to support some sides.

"Welcome." Tawnysky focused her gaze to a black tom with a white chest and tailtip. Round green eyes stared at her. "I am Midnightstar, once Midnightleap." He interduced himself.

"Tawnysky?" Ashenheart rushed forward. He purred as he nuzzled her cheek. "What happened?"

Hawkdirt walked up. "She wanted it to look like she was tooken, so i made it look like that." The tom replied gruffly, before walking away.

Ashenheart growled. "Hawkdirt!" He spat, disgust filled his voice. But he purred as he glanced at Tawnysky. "Come, my den is deeper, it opens to the ocean." He meowed calmly.

Following she spotted two dens, one Midnightstar went into the other Ashenheart disappered into.

She flicked her ear as darkness seemed to lighten up. Light flickered around the cave as sunlight drizzled into the back. "Is that the opening?" She asked, wincing as her foot hit a sharp rock jutting from the soil. "I think i need to see your medicine cat, i expect that to be Boragewhisker?"

Ashenheart nodded. He yelped out an name, at once a dark slender tabby walked in and helped Tawnysky to the medicine den, a large den that was half-stone on one side.

Boragewhisker padded up to her. His head lowered to look over her wounds. "Hmm, Hawkdirt is a..questionable cat. You having him make a bloody sence could've ended more badly." He meowed hissing softly.

Tawnysky shrugged, "I see that. Anyways, where did all these cats come from? I know the island is big..but not this big!"

Boragewhisker flicked his tail. "Water-monsters, twolegs coming to camp...just stuff." He replied, then stopped frowning. "Hmm, thats deep..well some herbs shouls help that cut from not getting infected."

Tawnysky looked out the den. Her ears flatting. "Why underground? Hiding, from your Clanmates? Or, should i say _pasted_ Clanmates?"

The medicine cat hissed softly. "Why so bitter? You made the choice, like we all did."

Tawnysky flinched. She had made the choice to leave. But, she felt bad for going! These cats..they..they had caused FirClan and DimClan war. ShoreClan, well has been becoming more stronger and all thanks to Midnight _star_ for leading them away from FirClan those three moons ago!

Sighing. She closed her eyes, curling up. It was getting late, and she was tired. Tawnysky yawned before feeling sleep dragging her into a pit of darkness..


	20. DeepClan!

**_FirClan_**

 **Leader-** _Firstar-_ slender, moltted brown she-cat with bright green eyes **_(Has five lifes left)_**

 **Deputy** \- _Thornstrike-_ silver and white tabby tom, with emerald green eyes and thorn-sharp claws. three scars place arouns his body

 **Medicine Cat _s_ \- **_Smallclaw-_ blueish gray tom; with icey blue eyes, lighter paws and underbelly white muzzle and smaller sized claws.

 **Warriors**

 _Thawbreeze-_ black and white tom, with yellow eyes

 ** _(Sister; Maplebreeze)_**

 _Maplebreeze-_ calico with green eyes, she-cat

 ** _(Brother; Thawbreeze)_**

 _Jadeclaw-_ dark gray tom with jade-green eyes

 ** _(Mate; Hayflower)_**

 **App** _\- Meadowpaw_

 _Swallowleap-_ golden tabby she-cat, yellow eyes and a scar across one of her eyes

 **App-** _Nutpaw_

 **Apprentices**

 _Meadowpaw_ \- long haired golden tom

 ** _(Brother; Nutpaw)_**

 _Nutpaw-_ light ginger tabby tom with white paws

 ** _(Brother; Meadowpaw)_**

 **Queens**

 _Hayflower-_ golden tabby molly, with dark amber eyes

 ** _(Mother of Jadeclaw's kits)_**

 _Clover_ _glow-_ beautiful gray tabby, glowing green eyes

 ** _(Mate to Thornstike, mother to_** ** _Littlekit, Sunkit and BrightKit)_**

 **Kits**

 _Littlekit-_ silver tabby, with green emerald eyes

 _Sunkit-_ golden tabby tom, with glowing green eyes

 _Brightkit-_ gray and white tabby she-kit

 _Kestrelkit-_ blue-gray dappled tom; green eyes

 _(Sister; Larchkit)_

 _Larchkit-_ pale gray tabby, green eyes

 _(Brother; Kestrelkit)_

 ** _ShoreClan_**

 **Leader-** _Shorestar-_ lightbrown she-cat, creamy brown paws and underbelly, light green eyes **_(Has five lifes left)_**

 **APPRENTICE-** _Sparkpaw_

 **Deputy-** _Pikeleap-_ dark brown tom, with a white underbelly and amber eyes

 ** _(Mate; Emberpelt_** **, Sister; Dewmask)**

 **Med** **icine Cat-** _Dewmask-_ pale gray and white molly blue eyes

 **(Brother; Pikeleap)**

 **Med. Apprentice-** _Flarepaw_

 **Warriors**

Rubynose- red tabby, with a slightly red stained nose, green eyes

 _Rusty_ _leap-_ ginger tom with a darker back/paws, green eyes

 _Leaf_ _shine-_ turtleshell with pale green eyes

 ** _(Sister; Aspenwater)_**

 _Aspenwater-_ blue-gray and white, with giganit ears and blue eyes

 **(Sister; Leafshine)**

 _Flashblaze-_ orange she-cat, white underbelly, paws and a white tail

 ** _App-_** _Gingerpaw_

 ** _(Brother is Ashenheart)_**

 _Sharkfin-_ large, gray tom with sharp pointed ears and yellow eyes

 **App-** _Crabpaw_

 **Apprentices**

 _Shellpaw-_ gray she-cat, dappled in white patched and white paw and underbelly; clear blue eyes

 _Crabpaw-_ slightly larger, red tom-kit with green eyes and creamy red paws

 _Slypaw-_ black tom with gray socks, blind in one eye has gray eyes

 _Sparkpaw-_ dark ginger and white tom

 _Gingerpaw-_ pale ginger she-cat

 _Flarepaw-_ dilute turtleshell she-cat

 **(Med. Apprentice)**

 **Queens**

Emberpelt- turtleshell molly, with dark green eyes

(Mate; Pikeleap)

 **Kits**

 ** _BogClan_**

 **Leader-** _Bogstar-_ Small, dark black tabby tom with brown tabby stripes on legs, and darker yellow eyes **_(Has three lifes left)_**

 **Deputy-** _Hickorysong-_ dark brown tabby with amber eyes and wide toes

 ** _(Sister; Tawnysky, Grandmother; Heatherfur)_**

 **Med** \- _Marshpad-_ white and brown tom

 **Med. Apprentice-** _Roundpaw-_ white she-cat, black patches with small round ears

 **Warriors**

 _Lionflare-_ long haired creamy tabby brown she-cat

 _Webdapple-_ black smokey tom with green eyes

 _Hawktalon-_ fawn colored tom, with a brown muzzle and long claws

 **App-** _Brightpaw_

 _Dust_ _yclaw-_ sandy colored tom with green eyes

 ** _(Mate;Rainpetal)_**

 **Apprentices**

 _Brightpaw-_ white she-cat with a ginger tail, and patches

 **Queens**

 _Rainpetal-_ silver tabby, icey blue eyes and a white muzzle/underbelly and paws

 ** _(Mate; Dustyclaw--Expecting)_**

 **Elders**

 _Heatherfur-_ reddish brown and white with green eyes

 ** _(Grandkits; Tawnysky and Hickorysong)_**

 ** _DimClan_**

 **Leader-** _Dimstar-_ dim, coal-gray tom, with light yellow eyes that mostly are always are narrowed, slightly darker paws and tailtip **_(Has two lifes left)_**

 **Deputy-** _Frogwhisker-_ dark gray tabby; yellow eyes

 **Med** **icine Cat-** _In_ _digocloud-_ aldino she-cat, with light blue eyes

 **Warriors**

 _Flintpath-_ silver tom, with a black back and pale yellow eyes

 _Thistlenose-_ scarred gray and white tom with yellow eyes

 _Strokheart_ \- white tom, brown eyes

 ** _(Brothers; Lizardtoe, Foxfoot)_**

 _Lizardtoe-_ tan, with a lighter underside and green eyes

 ** _(Brothers; Foxfoot, Strokheart)_**

 _Foxfoot_ \- ginger and white tom, white feet and hazel eyes

 ** _(Brothers; Lizardtoe, Strokheart)_**

 _Sorrel_ _heart-_ red/black calico she-cat, amber eyes

 _Dustflame-_ rusty-tabby tom, amber eyes

 **DeepClan**

 **Leader-** _Midnightstar-_ black tom with dark blue eyes and white paws

 **Deputy-** _Ashenheart-_ gray, moltted tom with a lighter underbelly, amber eyes

(Sister is Emberpelt, Mate; Tawnysky)

 **Medicine Cat-** _Boragewhisker-_ black tom, one yellow eye one hazel eye

(Brother; Midnightleap)

 **Warriors**

 _Hawkdirt-_ large brown tom

 **App-** _Whitepaw_

 _Foxeye-_ ginger tom, amber eyes

 _Tawnysky-_ reddish brown molly, with hazel eyes

(Mate; Ashenheart, Brother; Hickorysong, Grandmother; Heatherfur)

 **Apprentice**

 _Whitepaw-_ sleek, white she-cat with a bobbed tail that is dipped in inky blackness, around her eyes is the same inky black with a few dots to follow

 **Kits**

 _Riverkit-_ white tom blue eyes


	21. Pleaseee

**Go check out my two new books, It/Warriors crossover _and_ Supernatural Warriors!! _Pleaseeeeee_**

 ** _FirClan_**

 **Leader-** _Firstar-_ slender, moltted brown she-cat with bright green eyes **_(Has five lifes left)_**

 **Deputy** \- _Thornstrike-_ silver and white tabby tom, with emerald green eyes and thorn-sharp claws. three scars place arouns his body

 **Medicine Cat _s_ \- **_Smallclaw-_ blueish gray tom; with icey blue eyes, lighter paws and underbelly white muzzle and smaller sized claws.

 **Warriors**

 _Coppercatcher-_ light ginger tom with green eyes

 ** _(Mate; Acornstream)_**

 _Thawbreeze-_ black and white tom, with yellow eyes

 ** _(Sister; Maplebreeze)_**

 _Maplebreeze-_ calico with green eyes, she-cat

 ** _(Brother; Thawbreeze)_**

 _Jadeclaw-_ dark gray tom with jade-green eyes

 ** _(Mate; Hayflower)_**

 **App** _\- Meadowpaw_

 _Swallowleap-_ golden tabby she-cat, yellow eyes and a scar across one of her eyes

 **App-** _Nutpaw_

 **Apprentices**

 _Meadowpaw_ \- long haired golden tom

 ** _(Brother; Nutpaw)_**

 _Nutpaw-_ light ginger tabby tom with white paws

 ** _(Brother; Meadowpaw)_**

 **Queens**

 _Hayflower-_ golden tabby molly, with dark amber eyes

 ** _(Mother of Jadeclaw's kits)_**

 _Clover_ _glow-_ beautiful gray tabby, glowing green eyes

 ** _(Mate to Thornstike, mother to_** ** _Littlekit, Sunkit and BrightKit)_**

 **Kits**

 _Littlekit-_ silver tabby, with green emerald eyes

 _Sunkit-_ golden tabby tom, with glowing green eyes

 _Brightkit-_ gray and white tabby she-kit

 _Kestrelkit-_ blue-gray dappled tom; green eyes

 _(Sister; Larchkit)_

 _Larchkit-_ pale gray tabby, green eyes

 _(Brother; Kestrelkit)_

 ** _ShoreClan_**

 **Leader-** _Shorestar-_ lightbrown she-cat, creamy brown paws and underbelly, light green eyes **_(Has five lifes left)_**

 **APPRENTICE-** _Sparkpaw_

 **Deputy-** _Pikeleap-_ dark brown tom, with a white underbelly and amber eyes

 ** _(Mate; Emberpelt_** **, Sister; Dewmask)**

 **Med** **icine Cat-** _Dewmask-_ pale gray and white molly blue eyes

 **(Brother; Pikeleap)**

 **Med. Apprentice-** _Flarepaw_

 **Warriors**

 _Acornstream-_ light brown she-cat with darker paws/ears/tail

 ** _(Mate; Coppercatcher)_**

Rubynose- red tabby, with a slightly red stained nose, green eyes

 _Rusty_ _leap-_ ginger tom with a darker back/paws, green eyes

 _Leaf_ _shine-_ turtleshell with pale green eyes

 ** _(Sister; Aspenwater)_**

 _Aspenwater-_ blue-gray and white, with giganit ears and blue eyes

 **(Sister; Leafshine)**

 _Flashblaze-_ orange she-cat, white underbelly, paws and a white tail

 ** _App-_** _Gingerpaw_

 ** _(Brother is Ashenheart)_**

 _Sharkfin-_ large, gray tom with sharp pointed ears and yellow eyes

 **App-** _Crabpaw_

 **Apprentices**

 _Shellpaw-_ gray she-cat, dappled in white patched and white paw and underbelly; clear blue eyes

 _Crabpaw-_ slightly larger, red tom-kit with green eyes and creamy red paws

 _Slypaw-_ black tom with gray socks, blind in one eye has gray eyes

 _Sparkpaw-_ dark ginger and white tom

 _Gingerpaw-_ pale ginger she-cat

 _Flarepaw-_ dilute turtleshell she-cat

 **(Med. Apprentice)**

 **Queens**

Emberpelt- turtleshell molly, with dark green eyes

(Mate; Pikeleap)

 **Kits**

 ** _BogClan_**

 **Leader-** _Bogstar-_ Small, dark black tabby tom with brown tabby stripes on legs, and darker yellow eyes **_(Has three lifes left)_**

 **Deputy-** _Hickorysong-_ dark brown tabby with amber eyes and wide toes

 ** _(Sister; Tawnysky, Grandmother; Heatherfur)_**

 **Med** \- _Marshpad-_ white and brown tom

 **Med. Apprentice-** _Roundpaw-_ white she-cat, black patches with small round ears

 **Warriors**

 _Lionflare-_ long haired creamy tabby brown she-cat

 _Webdapple-_ black smokey tom with green eyes

 _Hawktalon-_ fawn colored tom, with a brown muzzle and long claws

 **App-** _Brightpaw_

 _Dust_ _yclaw-_ sandy colored tom with green eyes

 ** _(Mate;Rainpetal)_**

 **Apprentices**

 _Brightpaw-_ white she-cat with a ginger tail, and patches

 **Queens**

 _Rainpetal-_ silver tabby, icey blue eyes and a white muzzle/underbelly and paws

 ** _(Mate; Dustyclaw--Expecting)_**

 **Elders**

 _Heatherfur-_ reddish brown and white with green eyes

 ** _(Grandkits; Tawnysky and Hickorysong)_**

 ** _DimClan_**

 **Leader-** _Dimstar-_ dim, coal-gray tom, with light yellow eyes that mostly are always are narrowed, slightly darker paws and tailtip **_(Has two lifes left)_**

 **Deputy-** _Frogwhisker-_ dark gray tabby; yellow eyes

 **Med** **icine Cat-** _In_ _digocloud-_ aldino she-cat, with light blue eyes

 **Warriors**

 _Flintpath-_ silver tom, with a black back and pale yellow eyes

 _Thistlenose-_ scarred gray and white tom with yellow eyes

 _Strokheart_ \- white tom, brown eyes

 ** _(Brothers; Lizardtoe, Foxfoot)_**

 _Lizardtoe-_ tan, with a lighter underside and green eyes

 ** _(Brothers; Foxfoot, Strokheart)_**

 _Foxfoot_ \- ginger and white tom, white feet and hazel eyes

 ** _(Brothers; Lizardtoe, Strokheart)_**

 _Sorrel_ _heart-_ red/black calico she-cat, amber eyes

 _Dustflame-_ rusty-tabby tom, amber eyes

 **DeepClan**

 **Leader-** _Midnightstar-_ black tom with dark blue eyes and white paws

 **Deputy-** _Ashenheart-_ gray, moltted tom with a lighter underbelly, amber eyes

(Sister is Emberpelt, Mate; Tawnysky)

 **Medicine Cat-** _Boragewhisker-_ black tom, one yellow eye one hazel eye

(Brother; Midnightleap)

 **Warriors**

 _Hawkdirt-_ large brown tom

 **App-** _Whitepaw_

 _Foxeye-_ ginger tom, amber eyes

 _Tawnysky-_ reddish brown molly, with hazel eyes

(Mate; Ashenheart, Brother; Hickorysong, Grandmother; Heatherfur)

 **Apprentice**

 _Whitepaw-_ sleek, white she-cat with a bobbed tail that is dipped in inky blackness, around her eyes is the same inky black with a few dots to follow

 **Kits**

 _Riverkit-_ white tom blue eyes


	22. DeepClan, Midnightstar's thoughts

**_DeepClan_**

Midnightstar watched his Clan with a growing pride. It has been nearly an whole six moons senice they started DeepClan. And, to say it grew faster then he expeted it to. _Which, is good._ He thought, as he looked around. Boragewhisker was walking in, spotting his littermate he padded to where the young leader was.

"Enjoying your Clan?" Boragewhisker meowed, an sparkle of amusment filling his eyes. "Midnight _star?"_

The black-and-white tom got to his paws, smiling pridefully. "Of corse, i'm leader after all. How couldn't I be proud of this lovely place? Anyways, how is your herb collection? No need for anymore searchings?"

The medicine cat blinked thoughtfully. "Well, not yet. But, I need fo visit the salt-moon before to long. And on _time."_ He added, his brother hadn't been able to enjoy the salt-moon at every half moon, not of they wanted to keep cover.

Midnightstar pelt his pelt prickle, "Look, after this moon. Well join the Gatherings, and if _any_ Clan wants to disobay our demands." He growled, his claws scrapping the dirt ground.

Boragewhisker settled his tail onto his brother's shoulder, cocking his head. "Don't worry, soon well become part of the four Clans. And under StarClan's eyes, well become the fifth Clan of the island." He reasured his brother, before walking away.

Midnightstar narrowed his eyes, a shuttering breath rattled his body as he laid down. _I hope so._ He thought, settled to watch over his Clan once again.

 **So sorry that I hadn't updated this in awhile! So, yeah bascily a short chap but still! So..yeah!**


End file.
